She's Okay I Guess
by simplyn2deep
Summary: Getting along with Grace was a must in Danny's book. Now apparently that extends to not bad mouthing Steve.  Danny/Gabby with implied Danny/Steve; Grace


**Title:** She's Okay…I Guess...

**Pairing/Characters:** Danny/Gabby (implied Danny/Steve), Grace

**Rating:** PG-13

**Author's Note:** audeamus22 posted this plot bunny _Gabby says something mean/rude about Steve in front of Danny and Grace. Grace get's really upset and defends Steve which offends Gabby. Gabby tells Danny to make Grace apologize and to back her up... But can he? (Of course he can't! He loves Steve! Hehe)_ but I twisted it to make it suit another idea I had

**Spoilers:** episode 2x17 and 2x18

* * *

><p>The weekend following Grace's introduction to Gabby was interesting to say the least. Danny couldn't get more than a one word answer from Grace about what she thought of Gabby and the time they spent on the beach. Danny thought they got along just fine, but something was off about his daughter. She was usually more talkative and almost always let her opinion be known about whatever they happened to be talking about. He decided to give it one more go, one more shot to ask Grace what she thought of Gabby and if she'd have a problem with Gabby hanging out with them again. With their time at the hotel pool a success, despite the case of his precious baby girl being charmed by a boy, Danny was going to broach the topic again.<p>

As they waited for the elevator, Grace beat Danny to the punch. "Danno, are you going to see Gabby again?" Grace asked.

"Well, she is my girlfriend," Danny said. "So, yes, we're going to see each other again."

Grace gave a little sigh. "Oh, okay." She tightened the towel around her body.

Danny cocked his head and looked down at his daughter. "What's with the sighing? I thought you liked her."

"She's okay, I guess," Grace said with a slight shrug. She looked up at her father and gave a little smile. "It was nice making the butterfly."

"And what about all the stuff you talked about?" Danny questioned. "I bet even some of your teachers aren't that knowledgeable."

"A lot of it I already knew," Grace said.

The elevator doors opened and they waited for the people coming off before walking on and heading to the floor their room was on.

"Understandable. I guess you have to give some credit to National Geography," Danny said with a laugh.

"And Uncle Steve," Grace added. "He's great for telling me a lot of stuff about the Island."

Danny nodded his head. "He's lived here since he was probably your age, so he knows quite a bit."

"I know. Gabby said he probably only knows the Hawaiian stories and sometimes those can be wrong," Grace said. "I tried telling her that he knows a lot of stuff too, but she said…," Grace trailed off.

The elevator doors opened on their floor and they walked out. "Gabby said what, Monkey?"

Grace shrugged her shoulders. "Doesn't matter; she was nice enough."

Grace skipped a head to the room and waited for Danny to unlock the door. Once he did she ran to her room and grabbed her bag before dashing to the bathroom she'd been using all weekend. Grace finished her bath and changed her clothes and went to ask Danny if she could watch some cartoons before it was time for her to go back home.

* * *

><p>About an hour before Danny was going to drop Grace off, Gabby showed up. Graced sighed again and pretended like she was okay with Gabby being there. Gabby spoke about possibly going hiking the next time Danny had Grace and then she began to explain in great detail about the Petroglyphs that could be seen there.<p>

"Oh, I know," Grace said. "Uncle Steve told me about them. His dad used to take him there a lot. Danno went with him one time too, didn't you Danno?"

Danny smiled and nodded. "We did, but didn't get to see much of them because Steve got injured."

Gabby nodded her head." I remember you told me about that," she said. "That was a pretty reckless thing for him to do. He could have been killed."

"Uncle Steve isn't reckless!" Grace all but shouted. "He's a SEAL and the safest person ever!"

Gabby raised an eyebrow, much like how Rachel would when Grace has done something she doesn't approve of.

"Whoa Gabby. I think you're a bit out of line there," Danny said. "There are certain times when Steve goes too far, but he's never reckless."

Gabby gives him a confused look. "But from what you've told me, it doesn't sound like he's the safest person to be around. You go on and on about how he gets you shot…"

Grace audibly gasps at hearing Gabby say that. "Uncle Steve wouldn't get Danno shot! You don't know him or anything!"

"Oh sweetie…," Gabby moves to calm Grace. "I didn't mean it like that. I know he wouldn't do it on purpose."

"No! You don't know him. You don't know anything!" Grace shouted again. "Uncle Steve is a smart and careful man. He loves Danno and wouldn't get him hurt. Not on purpose or on accident. You just don't know him."

Gabby kind of flounders and turns to Danny to see what should be done, but she's met with a look she's never seen before. "Danny?" she questioned.

"I know I've probably given you an insane idea of the type of person my partner is, but you're completely off base about Steve," Danny said. "What I said about him was just me letting off steam after a hard day. I thought you understood that."

"Oh, I get that Danny," Gabby said. "But there has to be some truth to it."

"Maybe there is," he says and shakes his head some as he continues to speak. "That doesn't mean you're out of line in saying that – to me or to Grace."

"It isn't nice to say mean things like that about people you don't know," Grace said. "Uncle Steve would never say anything like that about you. He'd get to know you first."

Gabby looked at Grace and Danny. She could see the disappointment on Danny's face and the sadness on Grace and she feels horrible. "I didn't mean to insult him." Uneasiness settles on the room. "Maybe I should go…," Gabby suggests.

"Yeah. Okay," Danny says. He stands to walk her to the door.

Once they get to the door, Gabby turns to look at Danny. "I really didn't mean to insult Steve."

Danny nods his head. "I'm sure you didn't." He looks at her, his eyes are a bit sad. "But I think you believed it. That hurts a bit."

As Danny opens the door to let Gabby out, Grace calls from behind then, "Danno, Uncle Steve sent you a text. He wants to know if we can meet for lunch."

Gabby notices how Danny's eyes light up a bit at the mention of lunch with Steve. She gives him a small smile before slipping out of the room. "For a while I thought Grace was the only one who could make your eyes light up like that. I guess I was wrong."


End file.
